Timelines for the World of Darkness
White Wolf's 'World of Darkness' Timeline---- A collection of relevant timelines for Whitewolf's 'World of Darkness', including real life events as well as 'WoD' events. ---- Earliest occurrence of a Clan Assamite 106AD Brujah 1000BC Cappadocians 146BC Daughters of Cacophony - Followers of Set 7000BC Gangrel 1200BC Garou 1252AD Giovanni - (1444AD - Not confirmed) Lasombra 1205AD (439AD - Not confirmed) Malkavian 200BC Nosferatu 5000BC Ravnos - Salubri 1133AD Samedi - (17th cent. AD - Not confirmed) Toreador 600AD (146BC - Not confirmed) Tremere 1022AD (Become a vampire clan. 848AD Earliest appearence as Magi.) Tzimisce 1022AD (1021AD - Not confirmed) Ventrue 1258BC ---- Time Line * - Nobody really knows when all this began. Let's suppose there are Antediluvians out there. *''-13000 - The followers of Set arrive in Africa. p18 in the book!'' *-12000 - The First City is built. *-10000 - The First City falls. *-10000 - The Great Flood. *-8300 - The Second City is built. *''-8000 - In the Jordan Vally a Neolithic culture comes into being. This leads to the Israelite tribes evolving. p67 '' *''-7000 - Set was born. p11'' *-6000 - Agriculture in the Nile valley *-6000 - The Second City falls. *''-5000 - Baba Yaga is embraced by Absimiliard of clan Nosferatu. p57 '' *''-5000 - Sutekh (Set) settles around the Nile. He will spawn the Setites as his clan. p122 '' *-4500 - Ashur Embraces Shaitan at this time. He is the Second to be Embraced by Ashur. He lives in the Second City for a time. He meets Ba'al and becomes his first follower. *-4245 - Lower Egypt conquers Upper Egypt. *''-4000 - Farming to to the British Isles. p9'' *-3500 - Tiamat is embraced by Arakura. Urlon of Urek is slain by Tiamat. *''-3300 - Sutekh was being worshiped by some mortals as the God of Night and Darkness. And started to call himself Set. p122'' *''* - Osiris takes control of Egypt and banishes his brother Set. p59'' *''* - Set returns and imprisions Osiris. Later Osiris escapes and is torn limb from limb. p60-61'' *''* - Meshta is turned into a Mummy p61'' *''* - Horus is turned into a Mummy p61'' *''* - Isis restores Osiris to life. Set kills him again. p62'' *''* - Khetamon flees as the last of the Osiris' progeny. He doesn't stop until he reaches india. p64'' *''* - Khetamon perfects his discipline of Bardo and returns from hiding to create the children of Osiris. p64'' *-3028 - Tiamat is embraced by Arakur of Ur. p19 *''-3000 - Set's power is weakened by Horus' actions. p63'' *-3000 - Athens and Troy are built at this time. Humans begin abstract mathematics. *-3000 Upper Egypt fights Lower Egypt. *-3000 ish - Development of Osiran mythology *-2834 - The sword of Nul is forged by Tiamat *-2800 - Stonehenge is built. *-2650-2190 - The Pyramids(?) *''-2620 - Birth of Queen Hetephras p69'' *''-2610 - Birth of Sahura during the reign of Pharaoh Khufu, aka. Cheops p11'' *-2500 - Mesannepadda's Dynasty of Ur, worshipping Innana and Dumuzi (aka Tammuz, a mythical king mythologized as a dead-and-risen god, in Book of Nod a vampire) *-2350-2300 - Sargon of Akkad conquers the Fertile Crescent *-2300 - The Sumerians first write about Gulfora. *-2100 - Popularity of the Osiris cult; royalty promotes Amon-Ra cult *-2000 - The start of the bronze age. * - Improvements in agriculture occure. * - The rise of the Egyptian pharaohs. The middle kingdom of egypt florishes. *''* - Nearly all of the British Isles were under cultivation. p9'' *-1727 - Ankla Hotep is embraced by Smenkhara. p120 *-1728-1686 - Hammurabi rules in Babylon *-1650 - The middle kingdom starts to decline due to the efforts of the mummies and the children of Osiris. * - And the invasion of the Semitic, Baal-worshipping Hyksos. Seth becomes identified with Baal in the mythology. * - Also around this time, the Aryan invaders, previously a minor presence, wipe out the Indus Valley culture. The aborigines are destined to become Dravidian untouchables and gypsies. Guess: Veddhartha leads the Arya to victory, Sara Kali leads her followers, mortal and otherwise, away to safety. *-1523 - The first HIT Mark I's are made. *-1500 - Agriculture improves to the point that human populations start increasing steadily. *-1380 - Akhenaton and Nefertiti rule Egypt. *-1300 - (15th dynasty, under Seti I) Kemintiri is embraced by Set. p91 *''-1273 - Birth of Amen Khal p68'' *''-1258 - Mithras is embraced by Veddartha of clan Ventrue. p32'' *''-1235 - Mithras is born. p32 {It's in the book! Ed.}'' *''-1223 - Sethnakht becomes the pharaoh of Egypt. He upsets the Setites' control of Egypt during his reign. p70'' *-1207 - Helena is embraced by Minos p111 *-1200 - Meneleus is embraced by Troile p64 *''-1200 - The inscription known as 'Voices from the Shadows' seems to orignate from this era, due to its script and language. p15'' *-1200 - Trojan War occurs. *-1200 - Shaitan arrives in North America. *-1200 - Enkidu is embraced by Gangrel in Sumer. p36 The Gangrels live in Ur until its destruction by the Setites. *''-1191 - Birth of Khonseru p76'' * - The New Kingdom - Egypt rules from the Sahara to the Euphrates. *-1032 - Nefertiti is embraced by Set p116 *-1000 - Vasantasena is embraced by Unmada. p29 *-1000 - The Dionysian walks the earth. *-1000 - The Iron Age begins. *-1000 - The greek city stats begin to flourish. *-1000 - Tristan & Travis are ghouled. *-1000 - Iteration X (know as the Artificers at this time) influences both Greece and China more than any other Tradition. *-1000 - The Brujah's Influence over the Greeks begin to increase. * - Egypt loses control over the Near-Eastern provinces. *''-950 - Horus forces Set from Egypt. p64'' *''-900 - "A being known as Heru-Behutet and his warriors defeated Set and his allies in a great battle. Set was exiled and his followers slaughtered. In his anguish, Set vowed that if he were to be exiled into the darkness, then that darkness would become all-powerful." p122'' *-900 - Himalayan Wars begin between the Akashic Brotherhood and the Handura. The Handura are later subsumed into the Euthanatos. The Ahl-i-Batin are formed. The verdant plain is reduced to the Afghanistan desert in a battle between the Celestial Chorus and the Handura. Brother TradBook of Shadows. *-900 - Mesopotamia gains control over Assyria. *-814 - Carthage is founded by the Phoenicians. *-800 - The Ahl-i-Batin begin their Plan of Unity. *''-8th cent. - 13 Ventrue (led by Tinia) arrived in Italy with the Etruscans. p17'' *-753 - Rome is founded. *-668-626 - Assyria ruled by Assurbanipal; destroys Thebes in Egypt *-650 - The Greeks (with Iteration X's help) formulate atomic theory. *-648 - Assyria conquers Babylon * - Scythian invaders weaken Assyria *-612 - The captial of Assyria, Nineveh, falls to Nabopalasser of Babylon. * - Setites stomp on the Baali bloodline. *-600 - The Himalayan Wars end. *-598 - Babylonian occupation of Jerusalem (the 1st Exile) *-587 - Destruction of Jerusalem *-552 - Stalest Coursain is embraced p98 *-540 - Pythagorean theory in invented along with the Laws of Conservation. *-539 - Cyrus II of Persia conquers Babylon. Obviously Mithras was behind this one. *''-500 - The British Isles had progressed to tribes of farmers and herders, guarded by a warrior elite. p9'' *''-5th cent - Brujah take control of Carthage. p17'' *-457 - The age of Pericles starts in Greece. p62 *-450 - The Order of Mercury begins attacks against the Roman Kindred. *-423 - Critias is embraced by Menele p66 *''-420 - Possible first appearance of the Gypsies in India. p12'' *''-400 - Possible fight between a Scandinavian hero (Grettir) and a Gangrel. p12'' *-342 - Lyle is embraced p99 *-336 - Alexander the Great begins his conquest. *-330 - Petaniqua is embraced by Cybele the day Alexander the Great assumed the throne of Macedonia. p85 *-331 - Alexander the great conquers Babylon. *-320 - Necross is embraced p92 *''-3rd cent. - Ventrue controlled most of Italy. p17'' *''-292 - Louhi is born. p56'' *-256 - The Great Wall is Built. *-250 - The Chinese invent the binary number system. *-250 - Iteration X invents gunpowder. *-220 - Romans begin to patrol the coast of Macedonia. * - A celtic Druid creates the Phylacterty of Recorded Memory. *''-200 - Louhi is embraced by Lerterimas of clan Malkavian. p56'' *-200 - Under Camilla, the Ventrue control all of Italy. *''-173 - Brunhilde is born. 55'' *''-150 - Brunhilde is embraced by a Gangrel. p55'' *-149 - The third Punic War begins. *-146 - Carthage is betrayed and sacked. The Brujah face a coalition of the Cappadocians, the Toreador, and the Malkavians all under the control of the Ventrue of Italy. They burn the city for 17 nights. With the aid of Mages, they salt all the Earth around the city to keep the vampires in the ground. *-132 - Saatet-ta is mumified (Bane). *''-100 - Ghede is embraced by clan Setite. p64'' *-91 - The social war occures in Rome. Critias instigated this crisis, but his followers were put down by the roman Ventrues. p65 *-86 - Eletria is embraced by Helena. p113 *''-55 - The first expedition of Julius Caesar reaches England. p9'' *-51 - Mictlantecuhli is embraced D-Mex *''-50 - Setites regain 'some' control of Egypt using their agent Cleopatra. p70'' *-50 - The Setites use Cleopatra to influence the Roman Senate. *-46 - Caesar is appointed emperor of Rome. *-45 - Caesar was named dictator for life of Rome. *''-43 - Claudius undertakes the conquest of Britain. p9'' *-33 - Set destroys the cult of Isis. *''* - Set creates the bane mummies. p66'' *''-30 - Egypt becomes a Roman provine, and as a result Cleopatra commits suicide. p17'' *''-27 - Amam the Devourer is born. p67'' *''-11 - Saul conquers the Jordan Vally. p67'' *-6 - Birth of Christ *-3 - Victor is embraced p91 *-2 - The 5 simple machines are invented. *''1 - Most of Britain was more or less peaceful, and numerous Roman towns started to form. p10'' *1 - Lucian is embraced. *''6th cent. - The Prophet Muhammand and his followers bring most of the tribes of te Arabian Penisule under their control and the religion of Islam. p68'' *9 - German leader Arimnius defeats Roman army with help from the Get of Fenris. *12 - Rebekah is embraced by Elihu p145 *''19 - Aine is born. p30'' *33 - Death of Christ. *''33 - The Malkavians claim that their greatest practical joke happen during this year, when they perform a bit of graverobbing in Jerusalem. p86'' *''33 - While Christ is being Crucifixed, a young Gypsie steels one of the nails, and was told by Jesus that his family will be free of the commandment "Thou shault not steal". Gypsie Folklore. p39'' *''33 - "Set himself vanished from the world (likely to escape being a casualty of the Jyhad). Before he disappeared, Set promised his followers that he would eventually return in all his dark glory." p122 p60'' *''37 - Caligula is the new Emperor of Rome. p71'' *''37 - Setites manipulate the Romans into attacking the Nabataean Kingdom. p71'' *''43 - Claudius undertakes the conquest of England. p9'' *''47 - Aine is embraced by Bhallaire of clan Nosferatu. p30'' *66 - The Toreador take control of Nero when he visits Greece. The Ventrue try to regain control but cause him to be come insane (unless the Malkavians also tried to control him...) *79 - Mt. Vesuvius erupts and destroys Pompeii. Menele performed a rite to summon elementals of fire. Helena escapes to Egypt. *87 - Gotsdam is embraced by Tiamat p38 *''106 - Emperor Trajan finally conquors the Nabataeans. p71'' *''106 - It was during this time that the Assamite clan saw a warrior know as Talaq. They deceide to embrace him. p71'' *117 - The Roman Empire is at the height of power. *''132 - Horus moves to the Alps to make it a Mummy stronghold. p64'' *''3rd cent. - Due to the Setties manlipuations the Roman empire starts to tear itself apart. p17'' *200 - Mayan Society starts to florish. *''325 - Ventrue forced Emperor Constantine to call the Nicaean Council, but were unable to influence any of the decisions made. p18'' *378 - Siegfried is embraced by Regulus p97 *400 - Doissetep becomes the center for Magickal learning. *''410 - Roman influence over England all but dies. p10'' *''413 - The Cainite Heresy is founded by a Byzantine priest called Procopius. p48'' *439 - The Kiasyd bloodline is created and breaks away from the Lasombra clan. *476 - Rome falls to attacking barbarians, due to the efforts of the Brujah. *483 - Inyanga is embraced by Esemkofu p86 *500 - The begining of the dark ages. *510 - The Cult of Enlightenment is formed. *''515 - Guillaume is embraced by Hannibal of clan Brujah. p56'' *541 - Bubonic Plague hits Europe. *565 - First sightings of the Loch Ness Monster, Scotland. *594 - The Bubonic Plague ends after killing 1/2 of Europe's population. *''597 - Saint Augustine goes to England to convert the people. p10'' *600 - Mayan society suffers a period of decline. *''600'ish - Due to the collapse of the Roman Empire, some Toreador elders slip into torpor, hoping to awaken in another time of debauchery and excess. p89'' *''632 - The prophet Muhammed dies. p68'' *''754 - The Cainite Heresy was uncovered and declared anathema, due to errors made by a group in Ostia. But by now, the Cainite worship was to extensive to destroy. p48'' *771 - Charlemagne begins to form his empire. *''793 - The first recorded Viking raid on England takes place off the Northumbrian coast. p11'' *800 - The Ahl-i-Batin reveal their Plan of Unity to the other Traditions. They form the first Council of Nine. Iteration X moves their HQ to Arabia. Algoritmi invents our modern 10 decimal math system. *800 - Charlemagne is crowned emperor of all Europe by Pope Leo III. *800 - Doissetep is taken over by usurper Mages. It is moved to Turkey. *806 - The sword of Nul returns. It winds up in Bayt Al-Himah "the house of wisdom" where it sits on a shelf. *''812 - Ventrue control of Christianity reaches its height with Charlemagne. p20'' *''840 - Norwegians in Ireland founded a city which became Dublin. p11'' *''848 - The Magus Tremere was narrowly prevented from taking control of the entire Order of Hermes. p15'' *''866 - The Danes take York and begin to colonize north of England. p11'' *''878 - Alfred the Great of Wessex wins the battle at Edgington and forces the Danes to agree to a frontier. p11'' *''879 - The Cainite Heresy worship has become formalised. p48'' *''10th cent. - Only the Akashic Brotherhood, Ahl-i-Batin, and Order of Hermes (which existed as a federation of sparate Houses). p253'' *''10th cent. - 12th cent. - The Toreador started to lose control of Byzantium to the Brujah, leading to Byzantium collapse. p13'' *900 - The Mound-Builder empires centered on Cahokia in the mississippi valley starts to florish. *900 - Doissetep is taken over by what will become the Order of Hermes. It is again moved. This time to Spain. *''911 - Norwegians in France are granted land. The Duchy of Normandy is born. p11'' *932 - 'The Ghosts of the Five Tigers' occult group is founded in the Zhejian Providance of China. *963 - Ublo-Satha is embraced by Harlequin p122 *''1000 - The Order of Hermes first identifies the loss of magick in the world and realizes that it may have something to do with the Order of Reason. p15'' *''1000 - Entire Viking world accepts Christianity. p11'' *1000 - Pueblo Indians withdraw to canyon and cliff communities. * - Mayan civilation begins to rise again in the Yucatan. * - Leif Ericson discovers Vinland *''11th cent. - For the first time the whole of England was under the control of a single ruler, Cnut the Great who also ruled Noway and Denmark. p11'' *''1003 - Schism Wars, during which House Diedne was destroyed. p30'' *1010 - Caliph Haker renounces the holy city of Jerusalem. *1021 - Goratrix captures an elder of clan Tzimisce, forces him to turn his two apprentices into vampires, and than kills him. He takes his apprentices back to his Chantry to experiment. *''1022 - Tremere, Etrius, Goratrix, Meerlinda are turned into Vampires p16 p90'' *''1022+ - In fighting among the new vampires grows so high that is it rumored that Tremere himself is forced to Blood Bond the Council of Seven. Still denied by the clan to this day. p17'' *''1022+ - The Tzimisce form alliances with the Gangrel and Nosferatu in the Eastern Europe areas. Chantry after Chantry fall until Goratrix perfects the Gargoyle and tells them to "...go forth and multiply.". The Tremere vampires destroy the other vampires. p17'' *''1066 - Edward the confessor dies in England leading to war. p12'' *''1066 - The battle of Hasting places William the Conqueror on the throne as the first Norman king of England. p12'' *1072 - The Crusades begin. *1077 - Father Iago is embraced by Le Fanu. p58 *''1086 - All of England is subdued under Norman rule. p12'' *''1096 - The War of the Guilds starts, and last for another 150 years. p257'' *1098 - The Sword of Nul is stolen by the thief of Bagdad, a Brujah. *1099 - The Thief of Bagdad reaches Jerusalem. *1099 - Jerusalem falls to the Christans. * - 7th crusade - Tariq is embraced by Bakr p72 *''12th cent. - Trajan emerges from torpor. p31'' *1100 - Gratiano is embraced by Lasombra. p39 *''1100's (late) - A Italian prince and Hermetic magus (Lorenzo Golo) and a Templar magis (Simon de Laurent) uncover different translations of the Kitab al Alacir, and they form the Natural Philosophers Guild. p253'' *1100 - Lambach Ruthven is embraced by Tabak. p43 *1116 - Shaitan arrives in Mexico and takes control of the Aztecs. *1119 - The first Gargoyle is created by the Tremere as shock troops. *1121 - An Army of Gargoyles turns the tide against the Inconnu in the Tremere/Inconnu war. *''1128 - The Poor Knights of the Temple of Solomon (called the Templars) are officially recognised by the pope. p240'' *''1133 - Tremere discovers the havens of several sleeping Antediluvians. He chooses and drains Saulot (founder of the Salubri). Tremere also begins to slip in to Torpor lasting weeks or months. He tells the Council to organize the house. They do and divide the world then known among themselves. p17'' *1134 - First settling of Berlin area by Albrecht the Bear. *1137 - Erik Eigermann is driven in torpor in Berlin by Karl Schrekt the demon hunter from Vienna p13 *1143 - Helena Embraces Galabraith who will become the Cardinal of Mexico. *''1173 - Lady Dimitra is embraced by clan Gangrel. p68'' *''1197 - Francois Villon is born. p57'' *1191 - Khalid is embraced by Alexius. p103 *''1198 - Pope Celestine II dies and is replaced by Pope Innocent III. p50'' *''1199 - King Richard is killed in battle and succeeded by his vicious brother John. p49'' *''1199 - The Tremere council of seven have a meeting. p91'' *''13th cent. - Subitai is embraced in Poland. p95'' *13th cent. - Destruction of the Hermetic Covenant of Mistridge by Artificer Mages. Beginning of the Ascension War. BSHAD *''13th cent. - Inquisition formed. p20'' *''13th cent. - &14th cent. Inquisition wars. Which the Anarchs kill anyone, the Assamites came into the open and the Tremere Gargoyles started to become stubborn. p18'' *''13th cent. - The begining of the Sabbat Movement. Started by the Brujah. p74'' *''13th cent. - The fief of Winchester is the oldest fief in the British Isles. p26'' *1201 - Pope Innocent III calls for the Albigensian Crusades. *''1205 - Pope Innocent the III instigates the Fourth Crusade. This will eventually lead to the Inquisition. p17'' *''1205+ - Goratrix infiltrates the Church and takes control of it. He uses it to destroy enemies of the Tremere. The Council decides that Goratrix has overstepped his bounds and calls him before them. Goratrix runs away and hides after his power is taken away and given to Mistridge. p18'' *''1205+ - First Anarch movement starts due to Inquisition killings. Because of the fact that the Elders sacrificed their childes to save their hides. p18'' *''1205+ - The Anarchs make peace with the Assamites, and together kill the Lasombra 3rd generation Antedeluvian. p100, p111)'' *1209 - The Path of Cathari becomes a Path of Enlightenment. *''1210 - The Craftsmasons unite to storm the Mistridge Coveant. [VTDA, p253'' *''1215 - King John signs the Magna Carta. p12, p19'' *1215 - The Kiasyd overthrow the Ventrue in Strasbourg, Germany. *1220 - Gustav Breidenstein is embraced by Ilse Reinegger. p61 *1229 - The start of the Spanish inquisition. *''1230 - Villon is embraced by Helena of clan Toreador. p57'' *''1231 - Pope Gregory IX officially founds the Society of Leopold. p20 p22'' *1233 - The Albigensian crusade winds down. *''1234 - Marchettus the bold is embraced by clan Brujah. p67'' *1235 - Karl Schrekt is embraced by Lotharius. p58,85,107 *1240 - The start of the anarch revolution. *1244 - Ilse Reinegger came to Berlin from Belitz. *''1252 - Pope Innocent IV authorizes the use of torture in the spanish inquisition. This is because he has been made aware of the existence of the Kindred, the Garou, and the Mages at this time. p22'' *''1252 - First Ventrue caught by the Inquisition. p20'' *''1258 - The Barons' Revolt takes place in England. p19'' *''1260 - The Mamluks come to power, aided by Talaq of clan Assamite. p79'' *1283 - Iteration X loses an ancient Islamic scroll . They watch the man who finds it. *1289 - An ancient Islamic scroll is found. The contents awaken the reader's Avatar. He then forms a secret cult based on that information. This cult would later become the Sons of Ether. *1290 - The first son of Ether finds an interesting manuscript. *''14th cent. - & 13th cent. Inquisition wars. During which the Anarchs kill anyone, the Assamites came into the open and the Tremere Gargoyles started to become stubborn. p18'' *14th cent. - The Technocracy is founded at the White Tower. *''14th cent. During the middle of this century the Black Death appeared, causing more distrust amongst the kindred as the Tremere had only just arrived. Most of the 9th & 10th generation kindred in London die, due to feeding on tainted kine. Mithras takes advantage of this and capture the head of the Tremere Chantry and makes an example of him, also lots of the Tremere mortal agents disappeared. p19'' *1300 - The Mound-builder empire declines. *''1300 - Ezuli is embraced by Ghede in Ethiopia. p114'' *''1305 - Augusta Holford is embraced by clan Setite. p63'' *1313 - The Inquisition winds down. The Society of Leopold takes up the slack. *1312 - The Way of the Ancient Lawgivers is formed. *1314 - Nicolai is embraced by Stromburg. p118 *''1314 - The Templars are denounced for heresay, and it's last Grand Master (Jacques de Molay) is burned at the stake, he curses those who conspired aginst him. p241'' *1324 - First sleeper use of Cannon in Siege of Metz. BSHAD *1321/1325 - The Aztec civilization is on the rise in Mexico. *1325 - Destruction of Mistridge *''1325 - The Order of Reason (the Technocracy's foundation) forms. p253'' *''1325 - Convention of the White Tower. p253'' *1325 - The Cabal of Pure Thought, a group of Philosopher-Mages, meets in March in the White Tower. Founding of the future Technocracy. MAGE2 *1330 - Ascension War begins; across the world realisty begins to tighten. Many Magi fall to persecutions, revolts, assassinations, plagues and outright battles within the Order of reason. FRA *1331 - The Aztecs begin to build their empire. Shaitan orders the deaths of all shape-shifters found through out Mexico. *1345 - The Anarchs slay the Tzimisce Founder. *''1348 - Petrodon, Nosferatu is embraced by Cristo. Now Justicar. p86'' *1356 - The first HIT Mark II's are made. *''1381 - The peasants revolt takes place in England. p16'' *1381 - Tyler is embraced by Robin Leeland. p67 *''1394 - The Tremere Council member Meerlinda, along with the Ventrue Hardestadt, propose a league of vampires. No one listens. p19 '' *''1395 - The Ventrue Hardestadt is killed when the Brujah Tyler attacks his castle. p19 '' *''15th cent. - Elaine de Calinot is embraced. p67 '' *''15th cent. - The Condotierri are sworn in as sacred memebers of the Society of Leopold. These are the protectors of the Society and act as guards. p26'' *''15th cent. - Canadian Lupines from the Wendigo tribe start settling in the forest land of northern New England. p23'' *1400 - Karsh is embraced. p25 *1400 - Jalan-Aajav is embraced. p63 *1400 - Danov is embraced. VtM2 *1400 - Iteration X calls the first Symposium. It is decided to usurp reality. *1415 - Critias financed the voyage that brought Menele to the new world p65 *1420 - The Anarch revolution reaches it's peak. *1420's - The seers of Chronos (now cultists of Ecstasy) and Ahl-i-Batin encourage the Houses of Hermes to call a worldwide Tribunal for the good of all Magi. Response is mixed. FRA *1424 - Bryan is embraced. p101 *1435 - The Camarilla/Sabbat/Anarch split. *1438 - The Incan civilization starts to rise in Peru. *1438 - Gutenberg's Bible undermines the oral tradition of the Celestial Chorus. MAGE2 *1440 - Wilhelm Waldburg is embraced by Gustav Breidenstein. p62 *1440 - Mistridge Tribunal - Hermetic Master Baldric {LaSalle, Hermes bani House Tytalus} begins a quest for great Magi. After many adventuers, he meets with Lady Nightshade (founder of the Verbena) and master Valorian (Founder of the Chorus) during the turning of the year. They confer in the ruins of Mistridge, and it is said that faeries visited them there. Reasons for this meeting vary, but all 3 come to an agreement to found a Magickal order of their own. They depart to find other like-minded masters. FRA *1441 - The Tremere find the sword of Nul and store it in a safe place. *1444, 14/04 - Augustus Giovanni diablerizes Cappadocius. *1450 - The Mayan civilation comes to an end. *1450 - Henri Del gardo is embraced by Ansethe. * - The Renaissance period begins. *''1450 - The Toreador Rafeal de Corazon makes his famous speech which leads to the Camarilla and the Masquerade. p19'' *''1450+ - Etrius moves the Tremere from the Coeris Chantry in Transylvania, to his old one in Vienna. p20'' *1453 - Copernicus releases his paper, De Revolutionibus Orbium Caelestium heralding the rise of the tecnocracy. *1456 - The Servants of Irad are formed. *''1460 - The Wars of the Roses takes place in England. p12'' *1462 - Constantinople falls to Muslim turks. *''1465 - The Council of Nine Mystick Traditions forms. p253'' *1466 - Summer Solstice, Council of the Nine Mystick Traditions is formed. MAGE2 *1466 - The Council of Nine include the Solificati, the presecessors to the sons of ether, who fade within a century. *''1486 - The Camarilla declare a bloodhunt against the clan Assamite p16'' *1492 - Columbus reaches America. *''1493 - The 'End' of the first Anarch revolution. p16'' *''1493 - The signing of the Convension of Thorns. p16'' * - The Signing of the original code of Milan. * - Most gargoyles flock to Paris. *1494 - Harzomatuili is claimed by the Wyrm and becomes a Spiral Dancer. He will eventually become the leader of the Sepulchre in Mexico City. *''1496 - The signing of the Treaty of Tyre, Assamites vs Camarilla. p16 '' *''1496 - Most Assamites accept the 'Tremere' curse, creating two sections of the clan, the 'cursed' and the 'unconquered'. p16 '' *''16th cent. - Councilor Meerlinda working though Dr John Dee, encouraged British exploration of the new world. p20 '' *''16th cent. - The Ottoman Turks gain control of the Arabian Peninsula, but was only after taxes. p68 '' *''16th cent. - The inscription known as 'Voices from the Shadows' after beeing carbon dated. seems now to orignate from this era. p15'' *1500 - Vlad Tepes is embraced by Lambach. p9 *1507 - Katarina Kornfeld is embraced by Gustav Breidenstein. p66 *1511 - The Aztecs try to take El Dorado to the south but are stopped by his allies, the Black Furies. They are stopped to the north by more Garou. *''1512 - Don Caravelli is born. p55'' *''1512 - Battista Decamerone is born. p45'' *''1515 - Rambam performs a ritual to return Talaqq (Assamite) to human form and grant him extended life. In return Talaq influence the Ottoman ruler (Suleiman the Magnificent) to raise a wall around Jerusalem and protect the city. Talaq then fakes his death, so he could escape the Assamites. p72-73'' *1517 - Luther's 95 theses set up things for the Christian Reformation. *1519 - Cortes arrives in Mexico with 600 men, a cannon, Helena, Quetzalcoatl, Motolina, and Bernardino. Motolina is Blood Bound to Helena and will eventually change his shape to match that of Helena's. Cortes claims Mexico for Spain, with the help of Helena and Quetzalcoatl. Shaitan call to his masters for help. They answer by spawning the Pandemonium. Helena find Shaitan in Torpor and is scared away. She runs north. Helena leaves behind one of her Progeny, Galbraith, who becomes the Prince of Mexico City. Shaitan takes control of Galbraith. *1520 - A revolt kills 400 Spanish and the Aztec empire is reestablished. *1521 - Hernan Cortes returns and retakes Mexico in 75 days. He brings with him weapons, the Inquisition, and the Sabbat. The Sabbat recruit Galbraith. She will eventually be come the Sabbat Cardinal for all of Mexico. *''1526 - Hunedoare Castle falls to the forces of Vlad. p59'' *''1527 - John Dee is born. p34'' *1528 - Vlad Tepes joins the Sabbat. *1530 - Lord Marcus develops the path of power and the inner voice. * - Franscico Pizarro conquors the Incans. *1531 - The Virgin of Guadalupe is first seen. To this date, no one knows for sure what it was. *1532 - Ellison is embraced by Melitta Wallenberg. p52 *1533 - The reign of Ivan the Terrible begins in Russia. *1536 - The Path of Power and the Inner Voice is invented by Lord Marcus of the Lasombra. *1543 - Masdela is embraced by Elonzo. p14 *1550 - The Renaissance period winds down. *1550 - The Twilight Cult is formed. *''1556 - Stanford Warwick is born. p52'' *''1557 - Don Caravelli is embraced by Antonius Caracus of clan Brujah. p55'' *1558 - Elizebeth I ascends the throne in England. *''1560 - The Spanish and Portuguese claim much of South and Central America, and kindred flock to the America's including some Settites. p18'' *1563 - A general outbreak of Bubonic plague strikes Europe. * - The Sabbat make a general blitz on all of Europe. *1566 - Dr. Mortius is embraced by Mesita. p57 *''1571 - Battista Decamerone is embraced by an unknown indian of clan Gangrel. p45'' *1571 - Kepler makes his laws of motion. *1579 - Madame Guil is embraced by the Baron Volgirre. p10 *1579 - Sir Francis Drake claims what will be San Francisco for his queen. A massive earthquake shatters the area and forms San Francisco Bay only days latter. *1584 - Ivan the terrible dies ending his reign in Russa. *''1584 - Stanford Warwick is embraced by Powell of clan Nosferatu. p52'' *1585 - The Ottoman Empire comes to an end. *''1588 - The Spanish Armada attacks England and is decimated. p13'' *1590 - The Roanoke Colony vanishes. *''17th cent. - Councilor Meerlinda first permanent colonists arrive on the New Worlds shores. p20'' *''17th cent. - Vampires arrive in Haiti. p113'' *17th cent. - Genina is embraced by the Baron Samedi. p31 *17th cent. - Valerius Maior is embraced by Varro? p78 *''17th cent. - Robert Pedder is embraced. p90'' *''17th vent. - Lady Jane is embraced by Mad Tom of clan Malkavian. While staying in a assylum in England. [63'' *1602 - First production of Hamlet *1604 - Galileo proves the laws of gravity. The Technocracy starts calling itself The Technocracy. *''1605 - The Catholic Gunpowder Plot takes place in England. This was supposedly backed by the Tremere. p20'' *''1605 - Samual de Champlain's visits New England. 15'' *1607 - Jamestown is founded in Virgina. *''1607 - John Dee is invited to Vienna. p33'' *''1608 - John Dee is embraced by Meerlinda. p34'' *1609 - Galileo builds the first telescope. * - The Sabbat retreat to Scandinavia *1610 - A coterie of Brujah diabolists rediscover the Path of Evil Revelations due to the influence of the Baali. *1611 - Smiling Jack is embraced by Mama Lion. p70 *1612 - Aaron creates his feeding razor. *1614 - John Napier discovers Logarithms. *''1614 - William Biltmore is born. p46'' * - Countess Bathory's death is faked and she joins the Sabbat. *1618 - The 30-year war starts in Europe *1620 - Pilgrims come to Cape Cod. *1622 - Richelieu is made a Cardinal. * - Opechancanough leads his indians against the settlers in Virgina. *1626 - Richelieu makes a powerplay in France. *''1628 - Lianna is born. p39'' *1630 - Puritans come to Cape Cod. *1631 - Jeremy Macneil is born in Scottland *1635 - Tyrus is embraced by Gareth. p88 *''1635 - Anne Bowesley is born. p36'' *''1635 - Madeline Coventry of the Tremere fist arrives in Boston to set up a new Chantry, but finds there are not enough humans to make any more Kindred. So bides her time, and waits. p15'' *1638 - Descartes proposes the existance of Ether. This causes a massive stir in the Technocracy. *''1639 - Geoffrey Thorn and Nathaniel Gray form the Order of the Golden Dawn. p25'' *1642 - Bainbridge retracts his former superstions about comets. *1642 - Pascal creates the Pascaline, the first adding machine. *''1642 - William Biltmore is embraced by Le Fanu of clan Malkavian. p46'' *''1642 - The English Civil War begins. p13'' *1644 - Opechaneanough is captured ending the Indian troubles in Virgina. *''1644 - Geoffrey Thorn discovers the Ur Codex, an old Greek text, about ascend the "stairs of power". p25'' * - Descartes principles of philosophy are published. * - The rise of the Manchu Dyasty in China. * - The Sons of Ether and the Technocracy start feuding. *''1645 - Lianna is embraced by Pascoe of clan Toreador. p38'' *1645 - The Rotal Order of the Edenic Groundskeppers is formed. *1648 - The 30-years war ends. *''1649 - Charles I is executed in January. p13'' *1650 - Archbishop James Ussher of Armagh concludes that Creation occured in 4004 BC. *''1650 - Geoffrey Thorn and Nathaniel Gray, via a ritual, kill Head Minister, and are betrayed, and sentanced to death, they claim that they will return. p25'' *''1652 - The English Civil War ends. p13'' *''1656 - The Sabbat gain memebership from Quebec Brujah (French). p24'' *1657 - Jeremy MacNeil is embraced by James. p67 *''1658 - Death of Cromwell. p13,p20'' *''1660 - The Stuart King Charles II comes to the throne. p13'' *''1665 - Jeremy Skelton is born. p61'' *''1666 - The Great Fire of London takes place. p13,p20'' *''1666 - Geoffrey Thorn and Nathaniel Gray, via the body of Samuel Bridgewater, return and take conrol of half of the covern. p25,p26'' *1672 - Gottfried Leibuiz creates a working calculator. *1673 - Philippe Rigaud is embraced by Henri. p138 *1682 - Christopher Houghton is embraced by Sir Matthew Lubbock. p83 *''1683 - Roman Pendragon is born. p40,p41'' *''1688 - Lady Anne Bowesley is embraced by Valerius of clan Ventrue. p36 '' *''1688 - William of Orange lands in England. p35 '' *''1688 - James II is defeated by his own troops, and flees. p14 '' *''1692 - The start of the Salem Witch Trials. The Ventrue try to destroy the Tremere. They think that they won. Coventry is firmly entrenched in her Salem Chantry. p16'' *''1693 - The Treaty of Durham is signed by the Ventrue and the Toreadors. p21 '' *18th cent. - Alexis, alias Danya is embraced by Dimitri. p61 *''18th cent. - The Society of Leopold power and memebership hit a all time low. p23'' *''18th cent. - John Diamond is embraced by Meerlinda. p27'' *''18th cent. - The Camarilla clans in New England, try to hold back the Sabbat. p12'' *1700 - Yaryan is embraced by Clear Brook. p146 *''1700 - Ghede (Setite) sends Ghouls to Haiti to prepare the way for his visit. p64'' *''1701 - Zachariah Slane is born. 112'' *''1702 - Jeremy Skelton is embraced by Marcel DeBreau (deceased) of clan Brujah, and later joins the Sabbat. p61'' *''1703 - Pendragon is embraced by Dark Selina. p40,p41'' *''1710 - Samuel Bridgewater dies, and via a ritual, transfers the spirts of Thorn and Grey to the head Acolyte. p25'' *1712 - Jarthis the slaver is embraced and he creates his merchant empire. *''1715 - Several Edinburgh Ventrue are slaughtered by the Toreadors. The Toreadors try and fail to put James Stewart on the throne. p21'' *1720 - Tibet becomes a tributary of china. *''1721 - Jacques Sirque is born. p43'' *1722 - Annabelle is embraced by Maria. p112 *1723 - Antonio Calbullarshi is embraced by Astio Giavetti. p69 *1723 - Menele begins to live with the Indians and comes close to Golconda. *''1730 - John Reiss is born. p59'' *''1734 - Pug Jackson is embraced by Stranganyika of clan Brujah. p43,p44'' *''1740 - Comte de St. Germain first appeared. p68'' *''1741 - Zachariah Slane is embraced by Maria Haige of clan Tremere. p112'' *1743 - An anarch named Rutherford reviels his true nature to a masonic lodge creating a group of hunters. *''1745 - The Toreadors try to put Bonnie Prince Charlie on the throne. p21'' * - The word 'vampire' first appears in the oxford dictionary. *''1746 - First female Assamite embraced. p21'' *1750 - The first mechanical limb is built. *''1750 - The Tremere realised that Goratrix had joined the Sabbat, and was responsible for the defections of young Tremere under the House Goratrix. All have been branded with a sigil on their foreheads visable to any Tremere magus. p20'' *1754 - The start of the French-indian war *1755 - Maxwell is embraced by Altamira. p68 *''1756 - Jacques Sirque is ghouled by Pendragon. p43'' *1757 - Peter Kleist is embraced by Gustav Breidenstein. p64 *''1759 - Marguerite Foccart born, soon to become a Brujah. p64'' *''1759 - Effie Feng is born. p51'' *1763 - The treaty of Paris is signed ending the french-indian war and ending any chance of France becoming a power in the new world. *1763 - The Void Seekers map El Dorado out of existence. *''1763 - Jara Drory is born. p55'' *''1765 - Marguerite Foccart travels to America to help out the rebellion in the colonies. p15'' *''1767 - Elsa Linden is born. p57'' *''1769 - Upton Rowlands is born. p60'' *1770 - The Boston massacre takes place. *1776 - The start of the American revolution. *''1776 - Quentin King III is born. p48'' * - Sabbat influence in America increases. *1778 - Muricia preforms the ritual that turns her into the first Ahrimane. *''1778 - John Reiss is embraced by Johann Kaspar of clan Tremere. p59'' *1781 - Uranus is discovered. *1783 - The end of the American Revoultion. *''1783 - The combined forces of the Brujah, Malkavian and Gangrel take control of Boston from the Ventrue. p16'' *''1784 - Effie Feng is embraced by Sun Tai T'ung of clan Malkavian. (Possible Gaki) p51'' *1789 - Countess d'Adhemar is embraced by Madame Guil. p64 *''1788 - The British convict fleet settle in Sydney Cove, Australia. p19'' *''1789 - The first follower of Set arrives in Australia. p19'' *''1789 - The start of the French Revolution, the first anarch true victory. p15 '' *''1790 - Ezuli (Settite) comes to Haiti, to create a temple. p114 '' * - Start of the industrial revolution. *''1791 - Elsa Linden is embraced by Annabelle Triabell of clan Toreador. p57'' *1792 - Count Germaine is embraced by Critias. p65 *1793 - The reign of Terror begins in France. Many vampires flee. *''1795 - The Winchester Chantry in England sends Baladin to find out what happened to the Salem Chantry. He finds a strong Sabbat presence and attempts to take control of it. A huge battle ensues and Conventry retreats to Salem where she falls in to Torpor. p17'' *''1795 - General 'Mad' Anthony Wayne defeated the Indians at the Battle of Fallen Timbers, and Fort Dearborn was established. p16 '' *''1796 - Coventry comes out of torpor and goes on a six day feeding frenzy. p17'' *''1797 - Jacques Sirque is embraced by Pendragon. p43'' *''1798 - The Toreador settle in Cairo and Alexandria when Napoleon invades Egypt. p18'' *1799 - Napoleon gains control of France. *''19th cent. - The Pro-Turkish nationalist army officers force the ruler of Constantinople to restore the Ottoman constitution. They then depose the Sultan (Hamid II) and place his brother (Mehmed V) in power. They then force Mehmed to grant self-rule over the Ottoman subjects. p68'' *1800 - The library of congress is founded by a Toreador *1800 - The Order of Reason, the Technocracy's former name, discovers a Net of Quintessence linking Nodes all over the world to the Middle East. The Void Seekers discover the Realm of Mt. Qaf. They set the Adepts on this new Realm. *''1801 - Jara Drory is embraced by Petra of clan Nosferatu. p55'' *1802 - Prussia signs a rather short lived treaty with France. *1802 - Michael Unther is embraced by Madame Guil. p12 *1803 - Britain and france go to war. * - The US makes the Lousiana Purchase. * - Napoleon is revield to the Camarilla as a Sabbat pawn. *1804 - Napoleon becomes Emperior of France. * - The Sabbat inquisition is founded by Gustav Mallenhous. *1805 - Bartholomew becomes Prince of Cleveland. *1805 - The Tremere redivide the world to include the New World. *''1805 - Ghede and Ezuli have not spoken since this date to each other, due to their arguments over followers in Haitai. p64'' *1806 - Modius is embraced by Annabelle. p246 *1808 - The Sabbat consolidate their hold over NYC and intensify their efforts on Washington DC. It falls within 3 months. *1810 - The sabbat Organize the construction of the Erie canal to help with transporting troops up into the rest of NY state. *1810 - Father Costilla leads a revolt and tries to free Mexico from Spain. He fails. *''1811 - Quentin King III is embraced by Nathan Skarvan of clan Malkavian. p48'' *1812 - The war of 1812 begins. *''1812 - Petra becomes a busy community of 2000. Kept hidden by Talaq (ex-Assamite) and the Naba. It was also at this time that the Assamites heard word that Talaq was alive, and try to kill him covertly, but due to the teachings of Talaq to the Naba, they failed. p73, p78'' *1812 - Camarilla forces work against the Sabbat. *1812 - The sabbat reaches it's all time high. *1812 - Napoleon invades Russia. *1813 - Garou instigate the creek indians to war. *1814 - The Sabbat stomp on the creek indians. *1814 - Washington DC is burned and reclaimed by the Camarilla. *1814 - The Canal Project is halted. *1816 - The war of 1812 ends. *1816-1820 - Byron/Polidori's Vampire Lord Ruthven meets popular acclaim (but where is he really?) *1817 - The Erie canal is resumed. *1818 - Solomon Junean founds Juneatown, which will become Milwaukee. *''1819 - Mowgli is born. p63'' *1820 - The Spanish under go a revolution created by the camarilla to undermine the sabbat. * - The missouri compromise is reached. * - A greek revival dominates US architecture for the next couple of decades as an insane Toreador desides to 'improve' America. *1821 - Mexico finally is a free nation from Spain. *1822 - Charles Babbage creates the difference engine. * - The Virtual Adapts are created. *1823 - The French restore the Spanish Monarchy, and the Camarilla to Spain. *1825 - Baladin is found dead in the Boston Chantry. Coventry is blamed at the time. Now it is believed to have been Malkavians. Shortly after his death, the Malkavians take control of Boston. *1825 - The Erie Canal is completed. * - The Camarilla, in an effort to undermine native Garou strenght, has the US adopt a policy of transfering indians across the Mississippi river. * - Jarthis the slaver is killed by an Assamite and his toung is turned into an artifact. *''1826 - Upton Rowlands is embraced by Georgia Rowlands of clan Ventrue. p60'' *1829 - Era of electoral reform starts in England. *''1829 - Robert Peel creates the London's Metropolitan Police. p16'' *''1830 - Mowgli is embraced by a unknown sire (deceased) of clan Gangrel, he later joins the Sabbat. p63'' *1831 - Faraday discovers the principle of eletromagnetism. *''1831 - The Tremere in Vienna decide to stop this embarrassment and say they will take care of Coventry. She disappears shortly after this. The Sabbat overrun both her new Chantry and the Boston Chantry. The survivors flee to the Hartford Chantry. p17'' *1832 - In a great war between the soldiers at Fort Dearborn and Black Hawk, the Indians suffer a grievous defeat. In the process, both Menele and Helena are so injured that they enter torpor. p18,27 *''1833 - The US decide to establish a city along the Des Plaines River, called Chicago. p16'' *1834 - Rise of the Whig party * - The Sabbat civil war begins with the death of the sabbat regent. * - The Carlist civil war begins in Spain. *1836 - Remember the Alamo! *''1837 - Start of Queen Victoria reign. p14'' *1837 - Maxwell becomes Prince of Chicago. p27 *1837 - The first HIT Mark III's are made. *1839 - The first mechanical leg is given to the Sleepers. *1839 - England starts the Opium wars with china. *''1839 - Britain declares war on China, over their destruction of thousands of chests of opium. p88'' * - The Carlist civil war ends in spain. *1840 - Reform Judaism develops. *''1841 - The Opium wars end with England getting Hong Kong. p88'' *1842 - Maureen O'Leary is embraced by Lasker. p93 *1844 - The Whig party falls under the control of multiple Sabbat factions. * - The Whigs and Nativists elect an anti-catholic mayor in NYC. * - Anti-catholic riots in Boston are used as a ruse to cover up the increasing conflict between the Sabbat and the Camarilla. *1845 - Potato blight strikes Ireland, leading to great famine. * - Poe publishes the poem, The Raven *1846 - The era of electorial reforms in England wanes. *''1848 - Vlad joins the Inconnu. p62'' *1848 - Mexico is forced to sign over 1/3 of Mexico to the U.S. for $15 million. *1848 - Marx and Engels issue a Communist Manifesto. * - The Tremere/Inconnu wars hits an all time High. * - The California Gold Rush starts. * - The first womans's rights rally is held in Seneca Falls, NY. *1849 - The safety pin is invented. *1850 - The first vampire opera is held in Paris *1850 - Difference Engineers build steam calculator, predict invention of telephone, propose 10th sphere; the "Information Sphere". Iteration X takes one of the calculators and begin to experiment on it. *1851 - Spain supresses revolt in Cuba *1852 - The second French republic ends with Louis Napoleon proclaiming the Second French Empire. *1852 - Goratrix is found among the Sabbat. The Council, aided by Tremere himself, brand all Sabbat vampires with the symbol. *1853 - Start of the Crimean War *1854 - The whig party is torn apart from within. *''1854 - Oscar Wilde "Sebastian Melmoth" is born. p133'' *1855 - Dr. Livingstone discovers Victoria Falls, Rhodesia. *''1855 - Biltmore becomes the Prince of Cardiff (Wales). p32'' * - Garou create the NYC central park caern. *1856 - The Crimean War ends. * - The construction of Central Park begins. *1857 - The start of the India Sepoy Rebellion. *1858 - The Sepoy rebellion is crushed. Britian takes over India. *1859 - Charles Darwin publishes Origin of the Species *''1860 - England aquire Kowloon, the tip of China across from Hong Kong. p89'' *1861 - The Tremere perfect the Ritual of the Bitter Rose. * - Lincon is elected president as the Civil War starts. *1862 - Richard J. Gattling creates the revolving Machine gun. *1865 - The American Civil war ends. * - Lewis Carroll's Alices Adventures in Wonderland is published. *1866 - The Ku-Klux Klan is formed. *1867 - America buys Alaska from Russia. *1870 - Don Sebastian is embraced by Christopher Houghton. p21 *''1870 - Kurt Densch is born. p54'' *''1870 - Hong Kong reaches population of 100,000. p89 '' *1871 - Devil's Night. O'Leary and other Malkavians light the Great Chicago Fire. Lodin takes advantage of the chaos to overthrow Maxwell and become Prince of Chicago. p19,27,92 *''1871 - Most of the Garou survive the Great fire of Chicago. During which Helena (winner) and Menele fought. p17'' *''1872-1923 - The Garou of Chicago were at peace. p17'' *1873 - The US is plunged into depression by the stock market panic of 1873. *1874 - Central Park is finished. *1875 - The start of the Sioux War. *''1875 - Aleister Crowley is born. p36'' *1875 - Echo is embraced by Ghanat. p97 *1876 - Porfiro Diaz rules as dictator of Mexico. * - Custer gets stomped by a pack of Wendigo garou at Little Big Horn. * - The HMS Yawdevil puts into London port from India, unmanned, but on time. *1877 - The Sioux war ends with the Sioux getting wompped *1878 - The depression of 1873 ends. *''1878 - Talaq secretly kills Hussein Ibn Ali and takes his place. He then fathers 4 children. p73'' * - Michalgo determines the speed of light, and disprove the existence of Ether. * - The Sons of Ether break from the Technocracy. * - British rule of Cyprus starts. *1879 - Edison creates the light bulb. *1880 - Modius begins his rise to power in Chicago with the support of Inyanga, Khalid and Procet. p19 * - America reaches 50 million people. *''1880 - Fenton of clan Gangrel is embraced. He is now a 6t generation elder who rules Tasmania in Australia. p14'' *1880 - Telephone becomes common among Technocracy, still rare among sleepers. First "Conference Connections" used. Technocracy begins to store information electronically with help from the SoEs. First visions of the Digital Web reported. Shift name from Difference Engineers to Virtual Adepts. *1881 - The American red cross is founded. *''1881 - Oscar Wildes first poems are published. p133'' * - Word of the existence of the Ritual of the Bitter Rose leaks out. * - Cleopatra's needle is donated to NYC central park. *1882 - Maxwell Ldescu is embraced by Karl Schrekt. p58 *1885, 24/11 - Benjamin Holmscroft founds the Arcanum. *1886 - The Haymaker Riot occures in Chicago. *1886 - The Statue of Liberty is unvieled in NYC Harbor, it is the crowning achievement of an elaborate practical joke being played on the Sabbat by Malk Content. *''1888 - Jack the Ripper strikes. p41'' *''1888 - The Wind Catcher Sept is established at the Fianna. p17'' *1889 - The first chapterhouse of the Arcanum is founded in London. * - Justicar Gunther dies and Madame Guil is elected the replacement Toreador Justicar. *1889 - Doyle Fincher is embraced by Inyanga. p86 *''1890 - Biltmore is driven out of Wales, and the France, by the Ventrue lead by Mithras and the Welsh princes. p32'' *1890 +/- 5 - Dracula visits London (is this connected with the foundation of the Arcanum chapter house?) *1890 - The Ninth Wave is formed. *1891 - Carnegie Hall opens in NYC *''1892 - Salvador Garcia a Brujah, is embraced by Ferdinand. Now Anarch, author of 'An Anarch Manifesto'. 81'' *''1893 - Zaroff is born. p40'' *1894 - The Pullman Strikes takes place in Chicago. *1894 - Hinds is embraced by Lodin. p19 *1895 - X-rays are discovered. *1895 - Dr. Zoeter of Iteration X, formulates MECHA. *''1895 - A group of British kindred invade New England, led by 3 elders (Warwick - Nosferatu, Biltmore - Malkavian, Pendragon - Brujah), calling themselves the Triad. p18'' *''1895 - Warwich lays the foundation for Biltmore success, by initiating the building of the Boston underground railway system. p18'' *''1895 - Pendragon begins a bloody campaign that destroys or drives out 90% of all American kindred from New Hampshire. With the help of his ghouls. p20'' *''1896 - First european Assamite embraced. p21'' *''1896 - Pendragon declares himself Prince of Concord. p21'' *1897 - Erichto is embraced by Nicolai. p120 *1898 - Dawn Cavanaugh is embraced. p93 *1898 - The Imperial Order of the Master Edenic Groundskeepers is formed. *''1898 - England aquires more land from the Chinese, this time on a 98 year lease. 89'' *1899 - Start of the Boer War. *1899 - Electrical computer invented, uses Balsa wood cards and responds only in numbers. Predict that Sleepers will be ready for computers in 50-60 years. The Artificers officially change their name to Iteration X to honor their AI computer. *''1900 - Ruud Retief (Ventrue) was embraced in South Africa. p61'' *''1990 - Warwick makes his move to control Boston, and the complete Primogen disappear without a trace. p18'' *1900 - The Boxer rebellion starts in China. * - The Boston chapter house of the Arcanum is founded. *''20th cent. - It is rumored that the Cult of Sekhmet will be making at comback at the end of this century. A female exclusive Settite cult. p31'' *''1900 - Oscar Wilde is embraced by Endymion of clan Toreador. p133'' *1900 - Warwick destroys the Providence Primogen without a trace. He destroys prominent Kindred. Rumors begin that Infernal Powers are at work. *1900 - The Technocracy decides that there is no Ether in space. This causes the Sons of Ether to leave the Technocracy and join the Traditions. The Sons take the 4 fundamental particles, and turn them in to more than 100 with subatomic physics. In response, all particles are reduced to 4 forces. *1900 - During the Paris Exhibition, the amazing Conversion Engine of Professor Vargo is demostrated, enraged that machinces of war like the Vickers-Maxims machineguns are more popular, he leaves. TBSE *''1901 - End of Queen Victoria reign. p14'' *1901 - The Boxer rebellion ends. * - Tobin joins the Arcanum. *1902 - The Boer war ends. *1903 - The Wright brothers fly at kitty hawk. *1904 - The Sons of Ether break from the Technocracy is made public. *1904 - The Washington DC chapter house of the Arcanum is founded. *''1904 - Lord Cyrus Wakefield commissioned a yacht. Called "The Royal Phoenix". p121'' *''1905 - Lord Cyrus Wakefield's yacht, The Royal Phoenix, is launched. p121'' *1905 - Russian suffer a great naval disaster against the Japanese. *''1905 - Lord Cyrus Wakefield's commits suicide on his yacht, The Royal Phoenix. Then a vampire relative takes comntrol of the Yacht. p121'' *''1906 - San Francisce has a massive earthqauke. This results in the yacht "The Royal Phoenix" ending up on land. p122'' *1906 - Unions reach new heights in power. *1906 - The Big quake hits San Francisco. Preceptor Cob looses cohesion and Wyld energy surges over San Francisco resulting in mass fires and earthquakes. The Technocracy manages to regain control. *1908 - Ford introduces the Model-T *1908 - Balthazar betrays the anarch of Chicago. p27 *1909 - Vargo disappears along with his acolytes TBSE *''1909 - Lin Jun is embraced in Paris. This chinese sorceress was a part of a Toreador plot against the Tremere. p93'' *1910 - The Boy Scouts of America are founded. * - The Cubist Art movement takes shape. *1910 - Iteration X accuses the Adepts of leaking information to sleepers like H.G. Wells and making science fiction. Iteration X proposes to land a man on the Moon based on Verne's book. *1911 - The Mexican Revolution begins as the Anarchs rise up against the Camarilla, marking the start of the second anarch revolution. * - Amundsen reaches the South Pole. *1913 - Lodin gains control over Chicago's Unions. Modius flees to Gary. p27 *''1913 - Kurt Densch is embraced by Warwick of clan Nosferatu. p54'' *1914, 24/07 - Czar Vargo's airships appear over New York, Washington DC, Paris, London, and Rome. He demands surrender of all national powers and world rulership for the common good. His death rays beat off an Iteration X robot army but he is finally overcome by Progenitor clones due to his reluctance to kill living beings. The NWO cover up the incident. TBSE *1914 - German Ventrue and French Toreadors start WW I. *1914 - The Panama canal opens. *''1914 - 1915 - Talaq instructs his children to help the British against the Germans. Thus earning independence from the British. p73'' *1915 - Adept liaison covers for the redirection of Zimmerman telegram. Predict WWI to have dire repercussions over next 30-60 years. *''1917 - The Vampire Club opens, on board the yacht "The Royal Phoenix". p122'' *''1917-1922 - The Bolsheviks seize control of Russia, with the help of the Brujah. p19/20'' *''1918 - In england for the first time women get to vote. p14'' *''1918 - London kindred try to take over the fief of Connachta in Dublin, but fail. p26'' *1918 - The first world war ends. *1919 - WW I ends with the signing of the Versailles Treaty. *''1919 - Prohibition is introduced to America, the Settites quickly take advantage of this. p18'' *1920 - Tobin publishes Tobin's Spirit guide in England. *''1920 - Hong Kong reaches population of 600,000. p89'' *''1920 - Talaq son, Faisal, becomes King of Syria. p73'' * - The Boston chapterhouse of the Arcanum is burned down by a Malkavian. * - The Mexican Revolution comes to an end when the Sabbat screw both the Anarchs and the weakened Camarilla and take control of most of the country. The second Anarch revolution ends. *1921 - Albert Einstein wins the Nobel Prize. *''1921 - Talaq son, Abdullah, becomes Amir of Transjordan. p73'' *1922 - Mussolini comes to power in Italia. *1922 - The Gold Exchange Standard is adopted. *''1923 - A mining operation in Chicago uncovered the catacombs of the Wyrm creatures. All Garou unite to fight the common enemy. p17'' *''1923 - Howard Carter unearths the inscription 'Voices from the Shadows'. p15'' *1923 - Hitler's Beer Hall putsch in Munich fails. * - The Arcanum's Boston Chapterhouse is rebuilt with added security. *''1924 - Lenin dies ("arranged" by the Brujah) and Joseph Stalin takes control of Russia. He starts a program of purges that leave 10 million people dead. p20'' *''1924 - Talaq son, Ali, becomes Sharif of Mecca. p73'' *''1924 - Talaq (As Hussein) retires. p73'' *1924 - The Sabbat Inquisition is re-established by Julian of the Black Hand. * - Hitler writes Mein Kampf. * - Tobin drops off the face of the Earth. *1924 - Based on Prohibition, the Adepts state that the FBI may gain hero status (50%). Predict a take over of Chicago will greatly benefit this plan. *''1925 - A old Philodox of the Children of Gaia has a vision, about the release of Jupiter once again. It is dismissed by most. p17'' *''1926 - The General Strike of London. This was organised by the Anarchs. p14,p21'' *1926 - Hirohito becomes emperor of Japan. *1927 - Lindbergh makes a solo flight from NYC to Paris. *''1927 - Edward Hollister is embraced. p9'' *1928 - The First Disney film is released. *''1929 - The Wall Street stock market crashes. The great depression begins. p122'' *1929 - Adepts predict that Germany will take a hard hit from the Crash. They predict now is the time to construct a world government. *1929 - Latran Treaty. The Vatican is created. *1929 - Gandhi's civil disobedience campaign begins. * - The Sabbat, having brought about the depression, make their move on the rest of New England from NYC. *1929 - The CommonWealth is created. *''1930's - Brujah were preparing to kill Stalin, until they decided that they needed him against Hitler. They got Stalin to sign the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact with Hitler, then tried to replace Stalin. p20/21'' *''1930 - Aleister Crowley is embraced by Achadramenos of clan Malkavian, but is told that he is a Tremere. p37'' *''1930 - Menele's body is returned to Chicago. p17'' *1931 - India gains indepence from England. * - The Japanese invade Manchuria. *1931 - Dieter Kotlar is embraced by Isabella Correlli. p44 *1933 - Hitler comes to power in Germany. *''1933 - Edward Hollister meets Sahura, and strikes up friendship. 10'' *1933 - The revised Code of Milan is signed, signaling the end of the Sabbat civil war. * - The start of the dust bowl years in the midwest US. *''1935 The coven leader (Order of the Golden Dawn) dies, and leaves no successor, so the coven splits. p27'' *''1936 - Beginning of the Spanish Civil War. Franco is a puppet of the Ventrue. p13'' *1936 - The Giovanni clan of Italy 'allies' with the Sabbat. * - The dust bowl years end. *1938 - Orson Wells Invasion From Mars broadcast is heard. It starts out as an actually invasion planned by the void engineers, but it incures too much paradox and reality rewrites the events so that everybody thinks it was just a radio broadcast. A rift is formed between the Void Engineers and the rest of the Technocracy. *''1939 - WWII begins in Europe. p15'' *''1940 - Allied forces evacuate Dunkirk, the Battle of France is over, the Battle of Britain begins. p15'' *1940 - Technocracy supports Nazis as the government to rule Europe. Mexico develops a massive industrial base under the control of the Technomancer Quetzalcoatl. *''1941 - Hitler breaks the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact, and the Brujah have to allie with other clans to defeat the Nazi's. p21'' *''1941'ish - Many Gypsies & a lone Gangrel (Talos, 7th generation) are placed in concentration camp, in Glodker. Talos quickly ebraced about 20 Gypsies and took over the camp. p13'' *1941 - Adepts denounce Nazis, report the Death Camps, and condemn Iteration X's use of the situation to conduct experiments. Adepts threaten to act. *''1941 - Pearl Harbor is bombed (by the Japenese) and America enters the War. p15 '' *''1941 - Count Zaroff's is embraced by Arebehaluah and is abandon, Zaroff becomes Caitiff. He was a major member of the Hunt Club. p40'' *''1941 - Mithras is forced into torpor during a Nazi bombing raid, and is currently in hiding, awaiting for the Tremere to make their move. p32'' *1941 - Adepts plot to get U.S. involved with WWII. They make sure that no one believes the spy reports of a planned Japanese invasion. *1942 - Japanese relocation camps are created in America. *1942 - The first self-sustaining nuclear reaction is achieved. Critias comes to Chicago to watch the atomic experiments. p66 *1943 - DuSable is embraced by Nicolai. p119 *''1944 - Toreador Prince Don Sebastian of Los Angeles order his men to punish Jeremy MacNeil (Brujah), they went over the top, and to stop any problems the prince agreed to investigate it. It was a a cover up, and the anarchs revolted, killed the prince, and most of the other cities on the west coast were also caught up in the fights. p18'' *''1944 - The Domain of Los Angeles finally falls to the Anarchs. p123'' *1944 - Technocracy shifts support to the Allies thanks to information on Nazi mystic research provided by the Adepts. All Conventions now work to defeat Hitler. *''1944, 06/06 - Allied forces land at Normandy. p15'' *1944 - Los Angeles falls to the Anarchs and most of the rest of California quickly falls as well. Jeremy MacNiel is proclaimed Leader. *1944 - Andrei is embraced by Siegfried. p76 *1945 - Turing and the SoEs build the first computer as the machine that cracked the Enigma codes. This was given to, and dissected by, the British government. Turing predicts that the Digital Web could be created in less than 10 years with the aid of the Sleepers. Turing begins to think of A.I. machines. *''1945 - WW II ends. p15'' *1945 - MECHA is constructed and begins to receive prisoners. *1945 - Yalta. *1945 - Japanese relocation camps are disbanded. * - The United nations is formed. *1946 - Billy Gramham begins his Evangalistic Career. *''1946 - Britian grans Transjordon independence due to their help during WWII. p73'' * - ENIAC is created. *1946 - The Technocracy abandons Mexico's industry. Pentex is quick to grab it. The Technocracy drains all but four of the Nodes in Mexico city. The four Nodes that are not drained are hidden by Shaitan and his forces. *1947 - Iteration X spies discover Turing's plan, the Adepts communications with the SoEs, and accuses them of subversive activities. *1948 - Israel is created. The first Israel-Arab war occurs. *''1948 - Britain yeild control over Transjordan. p68'' *1948 - Ghandi is assassinated. *1948 - Berlin blockade. *1948 - Tito breaks from Staline. *''1949 - Jonather Peabody presents himself to the Garou of the Fanum, and arrange to help them if they would protect his 'mummy' body when he died. They agreed, but after he died he never returned. p17'' *1949 - NATO is created. *1949 - Comecon is created. *1949 - Russia gets the bomb. *''1950's - Possible sighting of a True Brujah (woman) at a Brujah Rant. p14'' *1950's - *1950 - The start of the Korean War. *1950 - The begining of McCarthyism. *1950 - Tammy Walenski is embraced by Khalid. p105 *1950 - A Nosferatu delivered the plans for United States atomic weapons to the Soviets, assuming the shape of Julius Rosenberg (Project Rosenberg) p30 *1950 - The Syndicate threatens Turing with exposer of compromising photos if he does not stop his "Virtual Reality" work. Turing refuses. *''1951 - An Assamite kills Abdullah the King of Jordan to bring Talaq in the open. p68, p73'' *1952 - The first american H bomb. *''1952 - Abdullah son Talah become King, but was taken to Petra by Talaq to protect him from his half-brother Naif. And Talah's son (Hussein) becomes King. p74'' *''1952 - The Sabbat Caitiff unite as a clan under Joseph Pander. p104'' *1952 - UNIVAC is created. *1952 - Hoover creates SAD (Special Affairs Department) of the FBI under the advice of Dr. Emil Zotos, his psychaiatrist, (a technocractic mage). Charles Horner is named its head. * - The first 3-D movies. *1953 - Stalin dies. Krouchtchev arrives. *1953 - The first HIT Mark IV's are made. *1953 - The Korean war ends. * - Mt. Everest is conquered. *1953 - Manon is embraced by Ezuli. p81 *1954 - Dien Bien Phu is taken by the Vitminh. *1954 - The war of Algeria begins. *1954 - McCarthy is pranked by the Malkavians, ending his career. *1954 - The Transistor is invented. *1954 - Technocracy sends out all forces to destroy Turing, anyone present at the time, and any machines near him. Bring back the pieces. Turing programs Infinite Creation Loop and creates the Digital Web. He is sucked in to the new Realm and never heard of again. *1955 - TRADIC is created. * - H&R Block is founded. *1955 - Adepts disappear with any and all information on or about the Technocracy. Orders are given to destroy ALL Adepts. No Exceptions. Time Table pushed back years as a result of Adepts treason. Executions are to be slow and painful. *1955 - SAD encounters the decapitated head of a Brujah Union boss and stores the head in a jar in a high-security vault. One of the few pieces of conclusive evidence of the supernatural. *''1956 - The Second Arab-Israel war occurs. p70'' *1956 - Soviet Union calm a revolt in Hungaria. *1956 - The start of the cuban civil war. *1957 - The EEC is created. *1957 - Sputnik is launched. *1957 - The Virtual Adepts break ranks with the Technocracy. *1957 - At the its largest size with 25 agents, SAD loses six as a result of the investigations into Denise Gerard and Dr. Timothy Clarke. * - There are race riots at Little Rock. * - Jack Kerovac's "On The Road" is published. *1958 - The NASA is created. *1959 - The Cuban civil war ends with Castro gaining control. *1959 - The Sons of Ether petition the Council of Nine for the Adepts admission. In return for admittance the Adepts will provide the Time Table, projects in planning, and detailed reports on Autochtonia. *''1960 - Some Setites join the Sabbat and form the Serpents of the Light. p107'' *''1960s - The Ventrue and Tremere of England stomp on a sect of Setites. Which was a change as the Ventrue and Tremer are normally fighting each other for control of England. p29'' *1960 - The OPEC is created. *1960 - British rule of Cyprus ends. *1961 - The Bay of Pigs invasion of Cuba fails. *1961 - Berlin Wall is built. *1961 - The Adepts are accepted into the Traditions. They were given the Ahl-i-Batin seat on the Council. Probationary period of 5 years is established. They were given the Correspondence Sphere. *1962 - The Cuban Missiles crisis. *1963 - JFK is shot. *''1963 - Sarah Raines is embraced by Jonathan Lang of clan Gangrel. p114'' *1964 - Khruschev falls. Brejnev comes. *1964 - China gets the Bomb. *1964 - the World's fair is held at NYC. *1965 - America gets involved with Vietnam. * - Malcom X is slain at a Nationlist Rally. *1965 - Ozzy is embraced by Jekyll/Hyde. p49 *1966 - Timothy Leary founds his religion based on LSD. *1966 - The Night of Rage occurs in Chicago. p21-22 *''1967 - The Third Arab-Israel war occurs - 6 days war. p74'' *''1967 - Jude Franken is embraced by Pug Jackson of clan Brujah. p115'' *1967 - The height of the Anti-British riots in Hong Kong. *''1968 - Raoul King, Ph.D. Journalism, was embraced by Ashton (10th generation Gangrel). p63'' *1968 - Soviet Union calm a revolt in Tchecoslovaquia. *1968 - France gets the Bomb. *1968 - Martin Luther King is killed. *1968, 28/04 - Lodin obtained permission from the Ventrue Justicar to settle the Anarch problem once and for all. More than 100 vampires are said to have disappeared that night. p22 *1969 - A Nosferatu organised a riot in the Water Street area that destroyed 30% of the buildings so the new constructions will have hidden accesses for Nosferatu (Project Tinkertoy) p20 *1969 - Men land on the Moon. *1969 - The landing on the moon sparks the imaginations of thousands worldwide, resulting in numerous pathways to Arcadia to open. The Sidhe nobles return and attempt to regain control of the commoners in the Beltaine Night of Iron Knives Massacre. Dreaming *1969 - First SALT treaty *1970's - The acension of High King David, formerly True Thomas's charge, ends the Accordance War among the Changelings and stabilizes the court. *''1970 - "Black September" Loyal Jordanian Army units drive the PLO out of Amman. p70'' *1972 - Cattle mutilations reach 100,000 reported cases - USA *''1972 - Talah dies in Instanbul. Talaq 'persuades' Naif to leave Jordon, for ever. p74'' *''1973 - The Fourth Arab-Israel war occurs. p70'' *1973 - OPEC cuts oil supplies, triggering a world wide recession. *1973 - In an attempt to infiltrate AIM, SAD loses some of its most experienced agents. Horner dies in a mysterious accident a month later, to be replaced by Andrew Crowe. * - Skylab placed in orbit. *1974 - Nixon resigns. *1974 - 6000 Hit Mark I's are uncovered in China. Sleepers think that they are just clay statues. *1976 - Malk Content gets Jimmy Carter elected as a prank. * - Viking landers I and II land on Mars. *1977 - The first TRS-80 is produced. *''1977 - Juniper, clan Ventrue was embraced by Buckston. Now Anarch. p80)'' *1978 - Camp David treaty between Istrael and Egypt. *''1979 - Margaret Thatcher of the Conservative party, is elected the first female Prime Minister of England. [WoD, p15'' *1979 - The Adept Dante steals information on the HIT Marks, and gives it to the Traditions. *1980 - Ventrue regain the presidency as Ronald Regan is elected. *1980 - Revolution in Iran. *1980 - Solidarnosc is created in Poland. *1980 - Crowe, who led SAD away from Garou incidents, is replaced by George Thomasson due to politics. *1981 - The IBM PC is produced. *''1982 - Daliah, Tzimisce Antitribu, was enbraced by Gavriel. Now Anarch. p84'' *''1982 - Argentina invades the Falkland islands. p15'' *1983 - The Anarchs rise up again in Chicago, with Maldavis. The Council Wars begins. p23 *1983 - Bret Stryker is embraced by Annabelle. p114 *1984 - The first cyborg HIT Marks are built. This level of technology will reach Sleepers in about 100 years. On New Years the Adepts planted the B.B. virus, put LSD in spring water, reprogrammed HIT Marks to dance, and rerouted the Progenitors Q-drainers to life support machines. They also scrambled NORAD channels, and flashed brain burning subliminals on all Advanced Technologies Incorporated terminals. The Technocracy steps up their Pogrom in response. The CoX casts aspersions at the Adepts for this. The Adepts blank out the CoX's bank accounts in response. *''1984 - The British agree to hand ove rHong Kong to the Chinese in 1997. p89'' *''1985 - The Society of Leopold loses an operative in Haiti. p116'' *''1986 - Jean-Claude "baby-doc" Duvalier is driven from power in Haiti. p116'' *''1986 - Swedish Prime Minister Olof Palme is killed by the Valkyrie Brunhilde. p48'' *1987 - Lodin defeats the Anarch uprising in Chicago. The Council Wars ends with the Thanksgiving Massacre p24 *1988 - Stefan Rutigar is embraced by Ilse Bnsh. p46 *''1988 - Toby, clan Nosferatu was embraced by Oswald. Now Anarch. p82'' *''1989 - A 6.5 earthquake hits Los Angeles. p124'' *''1989 - Margaret Thatcher was toppled by a coup by her own party, and John Major takes over. p16'' *''1990 - Most Brujah council memebers in Russia send their KGB agents etc, against Mikhail Gorbachev (they were against his reform plans), but all agents vanished without trace. p21'' *''1990 - Baba Yaga (ancient Nosferatu) wakes up, and claims control of Mikhail Gorbachev. p21 '' *''1990 - Baba Yaha wakes up. p54'' *''1990 - The Brujah Council in Russia with Ventrue and Toreador elders get diablerised and then eaten by Baba Yaga in only 8 days, there is supposedly only 1 survivor (currently in hiding). During which time Boris Yeltsin gains control of Russia. p21'' *1990 - The population of Mexico City is estimated at 20 million mortals, 200 Kindred, 60 Garou, 20 Mages, and millions of Wraiths. *1990 - Helena awakens after 158 years of Torpor. After clawing her way out of the ground, she immediately drains Maria, her Progeny. p27 *''1991 - Ice Box (Vernon), Brujah was embraced by Luther. Now Anarch. p85'' *''1991 - The Brujah Council in Russia with Ventrue and Toreador elders get diablerised and then eaten by Baba Yaga in only 8 days. p54'' *1991 - Sergei Voshkov is embraced by Baba Yaga. p96 *1993 - The prince of Chicago declares a Blood Hunt on all Lupines. Garou and Sabbat assault Chicago, destroying almost half the Kindred p25 *1993 - Preceptor Cob is replaced by the Weaver entity who now controls the pattern web of San Francisco Lore and Loom of Fate *1993 - The MASK is formed in Milwaukee. Preceptor Cob is destroyed. Nothing happens. The Prince of Milwaukee is killed by the MASK. *1993 - Thomasson is rendered insane on orders from the Camarilla by his psychaitrist. Late '93, Senator's Grubhold's incident with the Garou results in increased funding into SAD, increasing the entire department's activities. *''1994, 05/04 - Rebecca is embraced by Gatlin. p9)'' *''1995, 12/03 - A letter is sent from Edwarde Hagger (Vienna Chapter House) to Comte Jules de Marigny (Paris Chapter House), enclosing a copy of a inscription 'Voices from the Shadows' (about the settites). [Cb-S, p15'' *1995, May - The Isle of Wight fief, in England, was started by Morgan Rune of clan Ventrue. Who was later (March 1996) killed by a Garou. ---- List of the codes used in this reference (Code, Title): Books that I have read and added to the Time Line: ANT Antagonists (WW 5020) Cb-A Clanbook: Assamite (WW 2059) Cb-B Clanbook: Brujah (WW 2051) Cb-G Clanbook: Gangrel (WW 2052) Cb-M Clanbook: Malkavian (WW 2053) Cb-S Clanbook: Setities (WW2060) Cb-Tr Clanbook: Tremere (WW 2057) Cb-To Clanbook: Toreador (WW 2056) Cb-V Clanbook: Ventrue (WW 2058) DC Dark Colony (WW 2212) GYP Gypsies (WW 2223) Mummy A World of Darkness: Mummy (WW 2221) PG2 The Player's Guide, 2nd ed. (WW 2206) TM2 The Masquerade: Second Edition (WW 5200) TMPK The Masquerade: Players Kit (WW 5002) UBRM Under a Blood Red Moon (WW 3102) VTDA Vampire: The Dark Ages (WW 2800) WoD A World of Darkness (WW 2220) Category:Rules